Listen to Me
by AmaliaRose
Summary: A/S Seme!Scorpius, Uke!Albus They had an understanding; Albus would talk and Scorpius would listen. Warning: Yaoi boy on boy Read at your own risk. Thank you! (DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. Prologue

**Listen to Me**

_A Harry Potter Next Generation Fanfiction_

Pairing: Albus S. Potter/Scorpius H. Malfoy

* * *

**Bold: Author's Note**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underlined: Emphasis

* * *

Albus Severus Potter loved to talk. Being the middle child, he felt he barely ever got a word in- which is why when he met a very-willing-to-listen Scorpius Malfoy, he hardly ever stopped talking. After their first meeting at platform nine and three quarters their first year, they became fast friends. Albus had the words and Scorpius had the time. Throughout their misadventures and confusing times, their pranks and their silent moments, they became closer than either would have guessed. Underneath all Albus' words, a quiet affection grew between them.

They had an understanding; Albus would talk, and Scorpius would listen.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's the end of the prologue my dears. I'm hoping to improve my writing skills through this story. I previously had an account by the author name Thewhiteknight, but I recently felt I had outgrown my works on there. I didn't remove any of the stories, but for anyone who bothered to read them, I'm now moved to this account permanently. **

**As for this particular story, I've been a fan of this pairing for a couple years now along with a few others that are and aren't a part of the Harry Potter Fanfiction world. If anyone has a request for a one-shot, these are any of the other pairings I accept:**

**Albus/Scorpius**

**Harry/Draco**

**Fang/Iggy**

**Craig Tucker/Stan Marsh**

**Kyoya/Kaoru**

**Tamaki/Hikaru**

**Naruto/Sasuke**

**Naruto/Kiba**

**Lavi/Allen**

**Kanda/Allen**

**Mustang/Ed**

**Please note that these are only the yaoi pairings; I will gladly do ANY straight pairings as long as I feel I know the characters selected well enough. I will also do any yuri pairing with the same rule in mind. **

**Thank you for reading! I hope to hear from you and I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. Nine and Three Quarter pt I

Chapter 1: Nine and three quarters part 1

"But what if I am in Slytherin?" Albus asked James as they were about to board the train. James couldn't help but roll his eyes at his younger brother's worries.

"Al, if you're in Slytherin, then you'll just have to join their quidditch team so I have some real competition this year!" James opted for attempting to reassure his brother instead of his usual taunting. After all, he couldn't have him trying to seek such reassurance in front of his friends on the train.

Albus sighed, resigned that this was the best answer he was going to get from anyone. _Dad said the sorting hat would let me choose. I hope he's right…_ He pondered, eyes wandering about the crowds before him. Suddenly, his eyes locked with a pair of grey ones. He studied the boy curiously. He was blonde- though not as blonde as his father, who was busy fixing his tie- with a narrow, straight nose and a strong jaw. His eyes were a blue-grey, but it was too far to tell if they were any other colours. He was lanky; long and tall and thin. He was dressed in new black robes; not unlike the ones Albus was wearing.

The boy blinked lazily at him, and gave a nod so slight; Albus thought he could have imagined it. He nodded back, just in case, adding a shy smile. He thought he saw the blonde boy's eyes soften as his lips quirked at the corners.

"Albus, it's time to get on the train!" He heard his father say as he tore his gaze from the other boy. His father and mother each hugged him a murmured a rushed goodbye. In a whirlwind of motion, he was being herded on to the train with the sea of black robes. Slightly disoriented, he found a seat and steadied himself.

Other first years joined him in his compartment, talking amongst themselves. Albus spent the train ride in silence, contemplating the pros and cons of being either a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. In the end, he was still nervous. He had voiced his discomfort with the sorting at home numerous times, but nobody ever actually listened. They heard him, yes, but did not listen. They would answer, but never with what Albus wanted to hear.

* * *

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, after a pleasant boat ride across the black lake, Albus was in line with all the other first year. He was rocking back and forth on his heels in nervous anticipation. _If I am, I am. If I'm not, I'm not. If I am, I am…._ He took a deep, shuddering breath and let go. He tried to pay attention to the teacher speaking to them up front, but he couldn't concentrate on her words. Something about stairs…

Next thing he knew, he was filing in to the Great Hall. He forced himself to be still, lest James notice how nervous he was and taunt him later. He waited through the song, whose words he didn't hear. He watched patiently as other first years were called and sorted, but he wasn't really paying attention. They line slowly grew shorter and his breath started to fail him.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" The teacher called. He glanced up, and for the first time since he had gotten out of the boats, he paid attention. The grey-eyed boy was on the stool; the hat was placed on his head. The hat began talking.

"A Malfoy, hmm?" The hat contemplated, "Your family has been in the same house for generations! But I see you're quite clever. Perhaps Ravenclaw would be better suited for you? But what bravery. Soft spoke, but brave. Could you be a Gryffindor? No, no, no. You'll do best in Slytherin!" The hat called out the house in a booming voice. The boy called Scorpius slid smoothly off the stool and made his way to the Slytherin table. Albus began to stare at him.

Before he knew it, he vaguely heard his name, "Albus Potter!" He slowly made his way to the stool and took his turn sitting on it. The hat was placed on his head and he noticed its warmth.

The hat began, "Albus Potter… hmm… I see you have plenty of loyalty. You're smarter than you think. Humble. But your ambition far outshines all of your other qualities…"

"Excuse me?" Albus whispered to the hat. The hat started out of its speech on his characteristics and laughed.

"Bold as well! Yes, what is it?"

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor, please." Albus murmured, "If you could…"

The hat laughed once more, "You would do well in Gryffindor, but you'll do much better in Slytherin. I've decided. Slytherin!" Albus slid off the stool and took his seat at the appropriate table. He barely heard his cousin Rose being sorted into Gryffindor. Finally, dinner was served when the last first year had been sorted.

He looked up and noticed the blonde boy was right next to him. He started. _I really should pay more attention._ He turned slightly, "Hello. I'm Albus Potter.."

The boy named Scorpius looked up, "I'm Scorpius." They sat awkwardly for a little while before Scorpius spoke again, "Slytherin is more than pure blood. I'm sure you'll do great things here."

Albus smiled, "You heard me."

"I only had to listen." Scorpius nodded. Albus felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He chatted with the lanky boy through the rest of dinner- or rather, he talked and Scorpius listened. Scorpius didn't mind listening. Albus didn't mind the other boy's silence. When Albus went to bed that night, he felt relief, and he fell into an easy sleep. It helped knowing Scorpius was in the bed beside him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright my dears, this is chapter 1. I'm thinking about how regularly I'll upload and I feel I've decided on at least once a week, more if I'm feeling up to it. Your reviews are valued. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you next chapter!**


	3. Meet My Husband

Chapter 2: Meet My Husband

The whole catastrophe started in Albus' and Scorpius' second year. They were barely 'officially second years', on the train to Hogwarts when Albus spoke up, "You know, we were really lucky to get a compartment to ourselves. Last year, mine was packed." Scorpius hummed in agreement, adding an affirmative nod for good measure.

"This year is gonna be so awesome! Do you think I should try out for the quidditch team this year? James said I should wait until I'm at least a third year or else I won't have a chance but I think I'd do alright, don't you?" Albus continued on to his next subject, happy to have Scorpius back after an entire summer holiday without him.

"You're good, but you need polishing." Scorpius decided it best not to choose sides when it came to the two Potter brothers. They were trouble when they were opposing one another.

Albus let a dramatic sigh slip through his lips, "You're right. Absolutely right." Scorpius allowed Albus to ramble on, feeling a small smirk grace his lips. Even though anyone else would be annoyed by Albus' unending speeches, he really didn't mind. He preferred to stay quiet.

_Plus, people get fairly annoyed with me when I don't answer, so I shouldn't be one to judge._ Scorpius reminded himself. He nodded every now and then, to let Albus know he was on the same page. _I don't even have to say anything. He understands. I know he does. _

"Hey Scor?" Albus asked, using the affectionate nickname that had been implemented sometime during the middle of their first year.

"Mmm?" Scorpius answered back.

"Do you think we're like a married couple?" Albus asked. Scorpius would have laughed, but he noticed the dark-haired boy was serious. He quirked an eyebrow inquisitively in response.

"I mean… James said we acted like one when we were home for summer holidays and I was thinking what with the way we're always together and we can talk without talking and-" Albus was simply rambling now, a dark blush slowly staining across his freckled cheeks. Scorpius studied the boy. He had his father's hair- dark brown and uncontrollable, yet somehow appealing. He had a smooth jaw line- though not feminine- that ended at his full, pink lips. Just above was a cute, upturned nose he'd inherited from his mother. He had crystal blue eyes- no doubt some recessive gene because neither of his parents possessed eyes this colour. He was skinny, but not lanky like Scorpius. He was too short to be lanky. All in all, Scorpius surmised, he was attractive.

"Ally." Scorpius stopped him with the nickname he'd given Albus in return. He'd decided on Ally because Al was already taken by his family members. Albus closed his mouth quickly to hear the blonde boy's response. "We'd have to have dated to be married…" He answered, using what can only be called a twelve year-old's logic.

Albus screwed up his face in thought, then said, "But then we'd be boyfriends. And isn't being that about kissing and touching and stuff?" He had sorted this using the same logic Scorpius had. _After all, Teddy's had a lot of girlfriends and that's all they ever did._

"Well… then I guess we can skip that. So what are we then?" Scorpius asked, "Super best friends?" Albus laughed and shook his head.

"No, we can be husbands!" He nodded, "That sounds good. That means when we grow up, we can live in the same house!" Scorpius agreed quietly.

* * *

When they arrived at school, Albus wrote a quick letter to his father, who had, thankfully, been quite accepting of the friendship he shared with Scorpius. When it arrived at the Potter house in Godric's Hollow it read:

Dear Dad,

Scorpius and I are already settled in for the year. We're excited to have our new classes, but unfortunately, Muggle History is still required. I don't get why it's all that important. It's not like I'll need it when I become a super cool and famous quidditch player.

Scorpius says hello to both you and mum. And guess what? Remember how James was teasing me about me and Scorpius being a married couple? Well, Scorpius and I talked it over and we decided to skip being boyfriends and go right to being husbands so we can live in the same house when we're grownups. Isn't that great?

I'll write again soon.

Albus

* * *

Needless to say, Harry was at a loss for words when Ginny found him. After she'd read the letter, she couldn't stop herself from giggling. "How cute!"

Harry responded to his son and his letter was there by breakfast the next morning:

Albus,

Glad you're settled in. Your mum and I say hello to Scorpius. Tell James we said hello as well.

I would like you to know that being… a husband… is not just about living together. It has to do with that girly emotional stuff you don't like to watch in movies. Also, in order to be one, you need a formal ceremony first.

Sincerely,

Dad

* * *

"Scorpius!" Albus nearly took out his glass of pumpkin juice with his frantic gestures, "Read this! Quick!" He watched as Scorpius silently read the letter, his expression going from wary to grossed out in a few seconds.

"Ally…" He started, "I want a divorce."

"A what now?" Albus asked, highly confused at this new vocabulary term. He was ever much good at speaking English- or any other language for that matter.

"Divorce is when two people are married and then, they decide not to be." Scorpius explained quietly. Albus gave an expression of understanding.

"Oh. I want a discourse or whatever that word was too." He nodded in finality. And just like that, they were back to being just plain super best friends.

* * *

**Author's Note: The story won't always be when they're little- there's going to be either some form of time skip or it will progress steadily through their years in school depending on what direction I take the story. I'm leaning towards the second right now though. I hope you've enjoyed.**

**Thank you for reading and I'll see you next chapter!**


	4. Three's Magic

**Author's Note: I know I usually do the author's note towards the end, but I recently had an anonymous comment on my decision to make Albus' eyes blue instead of green. The person pointed out in a very courteous manner that the book clearly states that Albus was the only child to inherit Harry's green eyes. I do remember this, but I decided to change this small detail because I prefer to draw him with blue eyes. If it really bothers you that much, then don't think about it. Thank you.**

Chapter 3: Three's Magic

Albus sighed as he flopped down onto his bed. He had just returned to Hogwarts for his third year and things were already changing. Lily was starting school (She'd been sorted into Gryffindor), James was going to begin his O.W.L.s and Scorpius was being quieter than usual. Normally he could expect at least a sentence or two each conversation, but Scorpius had barely said two words to him the entire week. But the change that bothered Albus he most was Rose. Until now, she had only been a minor figure in his life. She was his cousin and nothing more. Recently, however, she was working her way in, becoming friends with Scorpius.

This wouldn't have bothered him so much if Scorpius hadn't responded so positively to her. Scorpius was _his_ best friend, but lately he'd hung out with Rosie more than Albus. Albus wasn't mad so much as hurt, but that didn't stop him from convincing himself otherwise. He was just in the process of deciding he was angry when Scorpius walked in and flopped down on the bed next to him.

"Hey." Scorpius said, unaware of the growing irritation Albus had been experiencing. Albus didn't say anything. He didn't even move. In fact, he was pretending to be asleep. Scorpius looked confused. Albus had never taken naps as long as Scorpius had known him.

_I wonder if something's tired him out. I wonder what's wrong._ It was then Scorpius realized he had no idea what was going on with Albus- something that hadn't happened before now. "Al?" He tried to no avail, "Ally?" He shook the brunette boy gently.

Albus continued ignoring the blonde. He figured if it was something really important, Scorpius would bring it up at dinner, but for now, he didn't want to talk. Scorpius furrowed his brows. He knew Albus was a light sleeper. He would have woken up at being shaken and called. _He's either ignoring me or extremely tired… I hope everything's okay. _Deep down, he knew something was wrong. _If everything was okay, then he wouldn't be like this. If he's ignoring me, he's angry. If he's this tired, he's sick._ Scorpius sat there, fretting for a minute or so.

"Albus?" He finally said, "Albus, are you okay? Are you sick? If you are, I can bring you to the infirmary." Albus paused at Scorpius' worried tone. He sighed gently and let his eyes flutter open.

"'m fine." He muttered, "So go away." Scorpius lost his breath a moment. Albus had never been so indifferent towards him.

"Ally?" His voice was small, "Please. What's wrong? What did I do? Please…" He was feeling something he'd never felt before; desperation. He didn't know what he would do if Albus was upset with him. He was his only friend.

_Rose is nice, but she's only interested because she wants to do mushy girly things with me… She's so overly sensitive. _Scorpius was trying to sift through what had happened throughout their first week returning to Hogwarts. He couldn't figure out what had changed. Or when.

"Just _go_, Scorpius." Albus said. Scorpius drew back. Albus hadn't called him by his full name since they'd met in first year. The feeling was disorienting. Scorpius was at a loss for words.

"Is this a… fight, Ally?" He asked slowly, "Because we've never had a fight before. Ally, I don't want to fight." Scorpius stared at Albus until the boy moved to stare back at him. Searching each other's eyes, Albus found confusion, worry, hurt and a little bit of fear. Scorpius found anger, curiosity, and something he couldn't identify (hurt).

"I don't know what this is." Albus admitted tonelessly, "But I don't want to discuss it." He watched the grey-eyed boy blink at him in disbelief. _**Ally**__ doesn't want to talk? __**My**__ Ally?_ Scorpius didn't know what was happening. Albus always had something to say. Always.

"Al, whatever this is, I'm sorry." Scorpius murmured, "I haven't meant to make you upset." Blue eyes peered up at him with suspicion.

"… Alright." Albus sighed, deciding to have mercy on his best friend, "But you'd better start hanging out with me at least as much as you hang out with Rose."

".. Rose?" Scorpius asked, "What are you going on about? She's been clinging to me all week. We haven't been hanging out. I've been waiting for you to save me. She wants to be my girlfriend." He said the last word with discomfort and disgust.

"Bloody hell." Albus stared at him with wide eyes, "Girlfriend? Yuck. Girls are gross. Jeez, Scor. I would've saved you had given me a sign you needed saving."

The continued joking and making up through the rest of the afternoon. Albus felt better after words, but something was still rattling in the back of his head. _Rose likes Scorpius. She fancies him. Girls… they're gross._


	5. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 4: The beginning of the end

"So, in other words, you're saying- and let me get this straight- that _girls_ might not be that bad?" Albus couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the words. Just a few short months ago, he and Scorpius had been on the same page. Now, towards the end of their spring semester, he'd done a 180 and Albus couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"Well, it's just that… Rose- she just- I mean, she smells so _nice_. And she's got these pretty hazel eyes an-" Albus cut Scorpius off, not believing his ears.

"You _fancy __**Rose?**_" Albus screeched.

Scorpius winced, "I didn't say-"

"You bloody well did!" Albus growled. Scorpius sighed, feeling shaken by Albus' anger. He had never predicted his announcement would be this important to Albus. He glanced up at his dark-haired friend and blinked in surprise. Albus didn't appear angry with Scorpius, though his words said otherwise. He looked more as though he was at war with himself. Albus finally finished his short rant and dropped his face into his hands, bringing his knees up to his chest. Concerned, Scorpius leaned over and patted Albus' shoulder, only to be swatted away.

"Ally, what's wrong? I know you're not upset about this." He tried to keep his voice even and somewhat gentle, though he was feeling anxious and a little irritated that Albus only seemed to talk to him about the things that didn't really matter. _When did that start?_

Albus growled again, "I don't know. Just shut up. I don't want to see you right now!" His words were sharp and Scorpius felt the pang as they registered in his head. His face dropped and he ducked his head.

"O-oh. Alright. Okay." He lifted himself from Albus' bed and backed out of the room, a numb feeling resonating throughout him.

Things changed after that. They went to classes separately that they attended together. They ate meals at opposite sides of the table. Albus noticed Scorpius still wasn't all that talkative- which made his very popular with girls. Scorpius noticed Albus had stopped talking all together and though worry coursed through him every time he saw this unattached Albus, he swore to wait until Albus came to him.

They finished out the year without so much as a word to the other. Scorpius, for once, didn't know what Albus was thinking. Albus didn't understand Scorpius' silence anymore. Scorpius felt the drift like a thorn stabbing in the pit of his stomach. Arriving back at 9 ¾ was hard- especially when their respective parents asked of the other.

"He's fine, just not feeling well." Scorpius mumbled.

"I dunno. I think he's anxious to get home." Albus shrugged.

And they went their separate ways.


End file.
